Friends, then?
by noemieb85
Summary: Traduction du texte d'AddriannaDestiny - Ça avait été un été très long et solitaire pour Caroline car tout le monde avait quitté la ville ou commencé une nouvelle relation amoureuse après la remise des diplômes. Maintenant que l'été était terminé et la fac sur le point de commencer, Caroline se retrouvait plus proche de quelqu'un qu'elle devrait totalement éviter. Après la saison 4
1. Prologue

**Bonjour.**

**Voici la version française d'une fiction écrite par **_**AddriannaDestiny.**_

**Elle a commencé à l'écrire pendant la pause entre les saisons 4 et 5, donc si vous suivez la série en français, c'est parfait ! Vous verrez que toute cette fiction est totalement cohérente avec la série, que ce soit pour les caractères de chacun, les relations entre les personnages, ou les évènements ayant eu lieu les 4 premières saisons.**

**Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide : leur relecture attentive permet d'avoir un texte fluide, quand je ne me rends pas compte qu'un passage est moins clair en français qu'il ne l'était en anglais… **

**Je traduirai toutes les reviews que vous voudrez bien laisser pour les envoyer à l'auteur.**

* * *

- Où veux-tu mettre ça ? demanda April à Caroline dans un sourire.

- Le maïs va sur cette grande table où il y a toutes les boissons, répondit Caroline en levant brièvement les yeux de la table qu'elle installait. La viande reste ici parce que c'est sous les arbres, là où le soleil ne peut pas l'atteindre.

Elle sourit à April et regarda la table vers laquelle elle venait de diriger la jeune fille. Caroline la pointa du doigt, inquiète.

- Attends… Où sont les boissons ? Elena devait s'en occuper.

- Je l'ai vue partir avec Damon il y a une heure, fit April en prenant le gros bol de magnifique maïs jaune contre sa poitrine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé Jérémy et il est en chemin depuis le Grill.

Caroline mit sa main à sa poitrine et soupira.

- Crise sous contrôle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rit April, ça va être le meilleur Barbecue de Fin de l'Été que Mystic Falls ait jamais eu.

- Tu n'étais pas dans les alentours pour les autres, lui rappela Caroline dans un sourire.

- J'en suis persuadée, dit April en s'éloignant avec un grand sourire.

Caroline parcourut les lieux du regard tout semblait parfait, excepté les quelques amis qui manquaient, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le monde à ce moment-là. Elle prit son téléphone et vérifia si elle n'avait pas manqué des appels ou des messages : il n'y avait rien de neuf et elle décida d'essayer le portable de Bonnie encore une fois. Comme quand elle appelait durant l'été, tout ce qu'elle obtint fut l'annonce du répondeur qui la laissa vexée. Elle vit Jérémy arriver avec un carton plein de bouteilles et fonça immédiatement sur lui.

- Je n'ai toujours pas pu parler à Bonnie, je tombe toujours sur son répondeur, encore et encore.

Jérémy sourit et continua à marcher, évitant une conversation qui requérait de regarder Caroline dans les yeux.

- Je lui ai parlé hier.

- Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Caroline en le suivant.

Jérémy commença à déballer les bouteilles.

- Qu'elle aimait son été de fuite, elle était vraiment épuisée après tous ces sorts et le truc de l'Expression, alors elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Caroline acquiesça, exaspérée.

- Et tu as appelé ta famille à Denver et ils ont accepté de la laisser passer l'été là-bas. Je sais ça par cœur maintenant Jérémy, parce que tu as passé tout l'été à le répéter.

Il lui adressa un autre sourire.

- Parce que tu as passé tout l'été à poser la même question.

- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie sans un mot.

Jérémy attrapa le carton qui était désormais vide.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Tyler ? fit-il pour essayer de changer de sujet.

L'humeur de Caroline ne s'améliora pas.

- Il a trouvé une meute dans une quelconque montagne abandonnée et ils ont créé des liens forts, ou peu importe ce que font les loups garous, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, bouleversée. Il a promis qu'il serait de retour la semaine dernière.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va te faire la surprise bientôt, dit Jérémy en retournant au Grill pour une autre tournée de boissons alcoolisées.

- C'est juste comme cet été avec Elena, elle passe tout son temps avec Damon pendant que Stefan est aux abonnés absents. Au moins l'an dernier j'avais Tyler, fit Caroline en marchant avec lui, l'air sombre.

- Je vis à la pension avec Damon, Elena et leur vie sexuelle vraiment bruyante… Ça a été un été d'enfer, avoua Jérémy d'une voix résignée.

Son téléphone commença à sonner mais Caroline ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça elle soupira pour Jérémy :

- Matt est en Europe avec le mal incarné originel au féminin et Bonnie n'est pas là non plus… dit-elle en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son cardigan d'été, ignorant ainsi durement l'appel. Je veux juste que l'été se termine pour que tout redevienne normal.

- Ouais, approuva Jérémy avec un sourire triste.

Caroline secoua ses douces boucles et releva le menton avec détermination.

- Bref, ma mission ici est terminée et la fête peut commencer donc je vais rentrer me changer. J'ai aussi encore quelques trucs à emballer avant qu'on parte à la fac.

Jérémy lui rendit son signe de la main en acquiesçant puis il serra le carton vide dans sa main depuis des mois il esquivait les doutes grandissants de Caroline et la faisait marcher parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment dire à Caroline et aux autres la vérité.

* * *

Liz entra dans la maison en laissant tomber ses clés sur la table.

- Caroline ? Tu es la maison ?

_- Je suis dans ma chambre._

Liz sourit en s'y dirigeant, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil en regardant Caroline emballer quelques livres dans un carton.

- Je crois que l'argent que papa t'a laissé pour la fac couvre aussi l'accès à la bibliothèque.

- Tu sais que je n'irais nulle part sans mes livres de Dickens et Jane Austin, gloussa Caroline en fermant le carton.

- C'est l'horrible jour où je dois regarder ma fille se préparer à partir à la fac et où je prends conscience de ce que ça implique, fit Liz en fronçant sérieusement les sourcils. Je vais devoir m'habituer à une maison vide la semaine prochaine.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, dit Caroline en emballant son cher ours en peluche qu'elle avait depuis ses 2 ans dans une autre boîte.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour quitter cette ville, répondit Liz en entrant dans la chambre désormais remplie de cartons et qui lui paraissait déjà fantomatique.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seule ici, admit Caroline.

Liz rit en regardant plus attentivement la chambre vide, elle avait besoin d'un coup de peinture.

- Mystic Falls a au moins 5 000 habitants. Ils me tiendront compagnie.

- Est-ce que ce nombre est officiel ? Parce que j'en doute avec toutes les morts survenues ces derniers temps.

- Eh bien, Klaus a quitté la ville, donc le nombre officiel est stable pour le moment, la taquina Liz dans un sourire.

Caroline sourit mais elle n'était pas vraiment euphorique à cette pensée, son nom alourdit l'atmosphère.

- Je dois me préparer, fit Liz en touchant les cheveux mouillés de Caroline avec tendresse avant de quitter la chambre. Le maire insiste pour que j'assiste à quelque chose.

- Il reste toujours du temps pour postuler à la Police du Campus si tu changes d'avis, lui rappela adorablement Caroline.

Elle entendit Liz rire et ça lui réchauffa le cœur elle détestait vraiment laisser sa mère derrière elle, seule dans cette ville maudite qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une sentence de mort frappant à la porte de tout le monde. Caroline emballa quelques affaires supplémentaires dont elle n'aurait probablement pas besoin mais elle voulait rendre sa chambre aussi douillette que possible.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les tiroirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore touchés. Dans un mouvement lent, Caroline ouvrit celui du bas et prit le papier qu'elle gardait sous une pile d'autres papiers oubliés. Il était là, le truc qu'elle était incapable de jeter, peu importe à quel point c'était mal de le garder. Elle ne put retenir l'authentique sourire qui fit son apparition à ce moment-là non plus. Doucement, Caroline traça le dessin que Klaus avait fait d'elle avec le commentaire sur l'honnêteté en-dessous c'était un péché, juste comme tout ce qu'elle avait lentement cédé d'autre au cours de l'été.

Caroline attrapa son téléphone à côté d'elle mais se retint de ne serait-ce que le déverrouiller.

- Allez, Caroline, ressaisis-toi, s'exaspéra-t-elle en refourrant le dessin à sa place d'origine et en fermant le tiroir avec un peu trop de force.

Après qu'elle ait laissé tomber le téléphone sur son lit, il commença à vibrer mais elle secoua la tête et prit sur le lit la robe qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre à la place elle devait encore décider ce qu'elle allait faire avec ses cheveux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

* * *

- Je vais dans l'arrière cuisine, fit Jérémy en brandissant le carton dans sa main au gars derrière le comptoir. En prendre plus pour la fête.

Le gars qui remplaçait maintenant Matt acquiesça, occupé avec sa lourde tâche de laver les verres. Jérémy alla dans l'espace de stockage en veillant à être seul, puis il verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur et se concentra.

- Bonnie ? appela-t-il les yeux fermés.

- Hey Jér... fit une voix douce, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonnie !

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça rapidement quand il toucha sa joue mais ne put la sentir.

- Ça devient de plus en plus dur à gérer, Bonnie, et Caroline se rapproche de moi.

- Je sais, j'ai essayé de rester éloignée mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que je croyais et je l'ai vue quelques fois : elle a l'air triste.

- Elle était vraiment occupée avec tous les préparatifs pour la fac durant l'été mais maintenant elle devient agitée.

- C'est un signe d'alerte pour Caroline…

Bonnie croisa les bras, souhaitant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son amie.

- On devrait lui dire, Bonnie, et à Elena aussi.

- Non, déclara-t-elle, déterminée : c'était la seule chose dont elle était sûre. Ça accablerait Caroline de savoir que je ne vais pas revenir.

- On pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen, commença Jérémy, mais elle l'interrompit, comme toujours.

- Ce n'est pas une possibilité, dit-elle avec une pure résolution.

- C'en est une pour moi, si j'avais su que tu te sacrifierais pour moi, je ne t'aurais jamais permis de le faire.

- J'étais déjà morte, et tu es important Jérémy, répondit Bonnie en secouant la tête. Elena a déjà perdu trop de gens… Je n'ai laissé personne. Tu as une longue vie qui t'attend, finit-elle en tentant un sourire.

- Bonnie… Non, la supplia-t-il, mais elle disparut d'à ses côtés.

Jérémy jeta le carton au loin, furieux, et se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

* * *

Bonnie essuya ses larmes, ça aurait dû devenir plus facile mais c'était tout le contraire elle était désormais de l'autre côté, incapable d'aider ses amies et d'être avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle regarda Jérémy quitter la pièce, elle était encore là avec lui mais maintenant qu'elle avait appris à briser la connexion, il avait perdu la capacité à la voir dès que les choses devenaient trop douloureuses pour lui. Bonnie se retourna vers une autre surprise qu'elle apprenait encore à gérer.

- Laisse-moi seule.

- C'est tellement touchant de te voir avec lui, se moqua Kol en s'appuyant contre une étagère.

- Arrête de me suivre partout, fit-elle d'un air renfrogné.

- J'étais dans le voisinage de mort, reprit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Y a-t-il la moindre chance que tu ailles embêter un autre fantôme que moi ?

- Tu es la seule personne que je connais dans ce Royaume de Morts, répondit-il sérieusement en secouant la tête.

- Dommage, lança Bonnie en souriant avant de disparaître de la pièce.

Kol sourit en disparaissant également puis apparut à côté d'elle dans le jardin public.

- Un tour très rusé, chérie, mais je l'ai appris moi-même il y a quelques semaines.

Elle garda une allure constante : tant de visages familiers qui regardaient dans sa direction sans la voir ou la sentir le moins du monde.

- Tu es un très vieux vampire, comment est-il possible que tu ne connaisses personne de ce côté ?

- Est-ce que tu penses à mon frère le martyr qui est en train d'utiliser son temps perdu pour se réconcilier avec sa copine fantôme, ou peut-être à mes parents ? J'hésite profondément entre essayer de retrouver ma mère qui nous a tous liés pour nous tuer ou tendre la main à mon père qui nous a traqués. D'ailleurs je ne te vois avec personne non plus.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver ma grand-mère… marmonna Bonnie.

Elle vit Caroline et sourit. Ça lui manquait tellement de serrer son amie dans ses bras mais il n'en était pas question, comme il n'était pas question de se débarrasser de l'Originel qui se plaça devant elle avec un sourire tel qu'elle avait envie de frapper son visage sexy pour le lui enlever.

- As-tu eu assez de temps pour commencer à regretter ta décision, petite sorcière ?

- Je t'ai tenu éloigné d'Elena… donc non, répondit-elle en souriant à Kol.

- Ah oui, la douce et innocente Elena, l'éternelle victime, à moins qu'elle décide de tordre les règles et parvienne à ce que les Dieux favorisent son côté en faisant en sorte que ton petit ami me transforme en flamme éternelle.

- Mignon et croquant, fit-elle en le poussant avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Kol la saisit à la gorge en un éclair.

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de mettre la main sur le héros Gilbert mais comme on est tous les deux coincés de ce côté… où je peux réellement toucher et blesser quelqu'un…

Son visage changea et ses crocs apparurent.

- Une chose amusante à ce sujet, en fait… commença Bonnie en plissant les yeux et en lui envoyant un jaillissement de douleur. Certaines choses sont plus fortes de ce côté également.

Kol fut forcé de la relâcher mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, il n'essaya pas de la blesser de nouveau. Au lieu de ça, il pencha la tête avec un sourire narquois.

- J'ai eu du temps pour m'adapter, ici, et pour découvrir quelques règles de la maison… _Elles_ n'aiment pas beaucoup les méchantes sorcières.

- Elles ? demanda Bonnie en regardant lentement autour d'elle.

Tout devenait sombre, comme si la nuit se glissait sur eux, et elle ne pouvait plus voir ou entendre quiconque. Une grosse fumée sombre les enveloppa. Elle fit face à Kol, l'air perplexe.

- Il est temps pour moi de partir et de te laisser avec les Ombres, appelle ça mon petit châtiment, savoir qu'au moins un membre du groupe d'exécution souffre, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Bonnie était seule avec une fumée sinistre qui s'enveloppait autour d'elle, puis, quand ça atteignit sa main, ça commença à courir sous sa peau, et Bonnie ne put plus respirer. Elle essaya de crier mais la douleur la paralysait tandis que ça atteignait son épaule avant de la recouvrir complètement.

* * *

Caroline dressait le stand de limonade en soupirant, elle pouvait entendre Damon et Elena approcher avec leur ennuyant étalage public de romantisme.

- Hey Care… fit Elena en essayant de convaincre son amie avec un doux sourire. Désolée de t'avoir lâchée tout à l'heure… Damon peut être très persuasif.

Caroline ne fit même pas l'effort de la regarder, elle ajouta les glaçons dans la limonade en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, je m'en suis chargée.

- Et ça a l'air incroyable, ajouta Elena en observant le pique-nique de la ville. Comme toujours.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Caroline.

- Tu es fâchée…

Caroline s'essuya les mains en regardant la brunette, qui portait une simple queue de cheval.

- N'importe quoi… C'est ce que je fais, j'organise des évènements, Elena.

- Tu t'occupes aussi de tout ce qui concerne la fac, y compris ma candidature et où on va vivre et tout… reprit Elena en se frottant la nuque et en regardant Caroline d'un air désolé. Je n'ai rien fait du tout à part passer tout mon temps avec Damon et Jérémy.

- Tu as eu une année difficile.

Elena fronça légèrement les sourcils : Caroline ne semblait pas aussi sincère que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Eh bien… ouais…

- Et comme toujours nous sommes tous là pour toi.

Caroline semblait si sérieuse qu'Elena se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Je suis très reconnaissante envers mes amis, dit-elle, pas sûre de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Profite bien de la fête, Elena, lança Caroline en se retournant rapidement. Jolie queue de cheval, au fait.

- Caroline… appela Elena, mais ça n'empêcha pas la blonde de s'éloigner.

Elena toucha sa coiffure, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait trop simple pour l'évènement de la ville.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Blondie ? demanda Damon en lui tendant une bière.

- Je crois que Tyler lui manque vraiment… répondit Elena en prenant la bière et en se concentrant sur les yeux bleus de Damon avec un sourire.

* * *

- Une fête magnifique, Caroline, dit Rudy, enchanté par l'organisation sans défaut.

- Merci… Monsieur le Maire, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Bonnie ?

- Elle m'a envoyé un email la semaine dernière : elle adore Denver, répondit-il avec le plus grand sourire possible.

- Un email ? s'étonna Caroline.

Rudy était bien conscient de son subtil jugement.

- J'essaye encore de regagner la relation fragile que j'ai avec ma fille. Si elle choisit de ne rester en contact avec moi que par email, je dois respecter son souhait, Caroline. Je m'accroche à tout ce que je peux pour ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.

- C'est juste que mon amie me manque vraiment, fit Caroline en essayant de retenir sa langue bien pendue et en souriant poliment.

Le Maire lui sourit chaleureusement et lui serra le bras avec condescendance.

- L'été est presque terminé et ensuite les trois meilleures amies se concentreront sur la nouvelle étape importante de leur vie.

Caroline garda son sourire tandis que le Maire s'éloignait. Son téléphone recommença à vibrer et elle s'apprêtait cette fois à prendre l'appel quand elle vit April courir vers elle. Elle laissa à contrecœur son téléphone dans l'une des poches de sa nouvelle robe couleur crème.

- Tout est sous contrôle et on est dans les temps, le feu d'artifice commencera exactement à l'heure prévue, l'informa April.

- Merci pour tout, April, je n'aurais pas pu tout mettre en place sans toi, avoua sincèrement Caroline.

April fut prise au dépourvu par le compliment et rougit.

- C'était un honneur… Tu… es incroyable.

- Eh bien, rit Caroline, j'espère que tu as tout appris correctement parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu seras chargée des évènements de la ville.

- Moi ? fit April en se mettant les mains sur ses joues rouges.

- Je suis Caroline Forbes et j'ai encore du pouvoir dans cette ville. Je dois aussi choisir qui s'occupera de mon héritage, et je crois que l'actuelle Miss Mystic Falls est la candidate idéale.

April ouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

- Je suis tellement flattée, Caroline.

- Ce sont de grands talons aiguilles que tu chausses, April Young, ajouta Caroline en la regardant très sérieusement. J'attends de grandes choses de toi.

April acquiesça simplement, hébétée, en regardant Caroline partir. Elle déglutit nerveusement mais Caroline lui faisait confiance avec ça, donc elle se reprit et prit une grande inspiration. Quand l'un des jeunes appartenant au comité d'organisation de l'évènement passa près d'elle, elle l'attrapa par le bras.

- Je vois beaucoup de bouteilles vides éparpillées.

Le jeune lui lança un regard amusé.

- On doit faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Elle essaya de paraître ferme : elle devait faire ses preuves auprès de Caroline, après tout.

* * *

Caroline se tenait contre un arbre en regardant sa montre : c'était presque l'heure.

- Pathétique… ronchonna une voix à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Caroline en la regardant en un sévère haussement de sourcils.

- Un ticket pour quitter cette ville insignifiante qui fait des pique-niques où tout le monde est normal et tristement pathétique ? lança sèchement Katherine.

- Oh, tu veux dire comme tu l'es maintenant ? Une humaine sans intérêt ? demanda Caroline avec un sourire hypocrite.

- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Caroline commença à rire.

- Je ne vais pas te transformer, Katherine.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit-elle avant de sourire. C'est ta chance de te venger de moi pour avoir écrasé un oreiller contre ton visage pendant que tu dormais et pour t'avoir tuée froidement et brutalement.

Caroline s'arrêta près de Katherine.

- Et rater ma chance de te renvoyer toute cette souffrance et la douleur que tu m'as fait subir depuis le début ? Jamais.

- Klaus viendra après moi dès qu'il découvrira que je suis humaine et capable de lui fournir du sang pour ses hybrides.

Caroline lança un dernier regard à Katherine et lui sourit froidement.

- Tu es humaine depuis des mois, maintenant, et il n'est toujours pas venu pour toi. Ton important statut dans nos vies a été révoqué.

Katherine ravala sa colère.

- D'ailleurs tu as été humaine à une époque et tu as trouvé le moyen de t'en sortir.

- Personne ne me transformera… dit-elle, profondément contrariée. J'ai essayé, ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

Caroline haussa les épaules.

- Les avantages d'être un dommage collatéral.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, à précisément 21h, le feu d'artifice commença, enchantant tous ceux qui regardaient vers le ciel avec émerveillement et faisant s'énerver Katherine contre elle dans son dos. Elle sourit, heureuse que son dernier évènement de la ville se soit terminé d'une façon si magnifique et poétique.

* * *

Caroline s'assit sur le banc à l'extérieur du Grill et prit son téléphone. Elle vérifia les appels qu'il avait passés sans qu'elle réponde. Elle hésitait à appuyer sur son nom sur l'écran pour le rappeler, après une brève délibération elle abandonna et rechercha le nom de Tyler à la place. Après quelques sonneries, la voix du répondeur s'enclencha à la place de la sienne et Caroline lui laissa tristement un autre message auquel il mettrait des heures à répondre.

- Hey, je pars demain et j'ai toujours besoin de savoir si tu prévois de régler le petit détail qu'est le fait de ne pas avoir officiellement terminé le lycée parce que je dois savoir si mon petit ami ira à la fac avec moi ou me préfèrera _Danse avec les loups_, termina-t-elle le message, furieuse.

C'était tellement pénible, d'effacer tout ce qui était insupportable chez lui. Tyler prenait sa quête de se mettre en contact avec son côté loup garou un peu trop au sérieux et elle ne savait pas si ses actions puériles étaient quelque chose qu'elle pourrait supporter beaucoup plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas que Tyler avait essentiellement passé son été à participer à des fêtes sauvages et à chasser avec des meutes qu'il idolâtrait désormais. Pourtant elle l'encourageait à se remettre de la perte de sa famille entière, mais quand son téléphone recommença à vibrer, elle dut faire face à un cruel dilemme.

Une part de son inconditionnel soutien et de sa patience biblique concernant le comportement de Tyler allait un peu plus loin que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui : c'était douloureusement lié au mouvement que faisait son doigt sur la marque verte de son écran. C'était une simple surcompensation pour le petit péché qu'elle s'était secrètement accordé tout l'été.

_- Je commençais à croire que tu jouais à ignorer mes appels._

Caroline joua avec ses cheveux, qu'elle avait lissés ce jour-là.

- J'étais occupée.

_- Comment était le parfait évènement de la ville que tu as passé la semaine à organiser ?_

Caroline sourit.

- Parfait, Klaus ! répondit-elle d'un air suffisant, avant d'entendre un léger rire de l'autre côté, et cette pensée recommença à la tourmenter. Tu dois arrêter de m'appeler…

_- Alors tu dois arrêter de prendre mes appels, mon ange._

Caroline baissa les yeux, accusant l'exactitude de son ton moqueur. Depuis ce premier soir où elle avait pris son appel, et qu'il l'avait appelée tous les autres soirs au cours de l'été, et chaque fois avec une culpabilité qui devenait de moins en moins forte, elle avait accepté son attention.

- En fait, je voulais te remercier parce que la meilleure chambre de tout le Campus est juste miraculeusement devenue libre après que je t'en ai parlé.

- _C'était la seule qui était vaguement à la hauteur de tes hauts standards_, la taquina-t-il ouvertement.

Caroline prit la mouche puis croisa les jambes en faisant paresseusement tournoyer ses pieds.

- C'était la seule chambre assez grande pour nous accueillir toutes les trois, et il y avait une grande liste avant moi. J'ai essayé d'utiliser l'hypnose pour grimper dans cette liste en vain, et ensuite tu as fait quelque chose et j'ai eu la chambre…

Elle stoppa net ses mouvements.

- Attends, as-tu tué tout le monde sur cette liste ? fit-elle en grimaçant, atterrée.

_- Occasionnellement, je commets des atrocités et j'utilise l'argent._

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. La voix de Klaus lui était devenue familière elle était désormais capable d'identifier la rare douceur authentique en lui ou le brusque mépris. Donc elle perçut également facilement le sérieux de sa voix.

- _J'ai un problème important dont je dois discuter avec toi que je préfèrerais aborder en personne._

Caroline plissa son nez.

- Est-ce que c'est une autre tentative de me faire venir à la Nouvelle Orléans, Klaus ?

_- J'ai peur que ça soit un peu plus sordide que ça, Caroline, mais peut-être que je devrais te laisser profiter de ton affreux premier jour à la fac avant d'aborder le sujet qui requiert quelque subtilité._

- Tu ne me rends pas du tout nerveuse, grimaça Caroline.

- _Tu as surmonté le lycée, la fac devrait être un défi vraiment plus facile pour toi._

Caroline n'admettrait jamais qu'elle était craintive à propos des nouveaux changements qui allaient survenir dans sa vie, mais plus effrayant que ça, c'était le fait qu'au fil de l'été elle s'était habituée à ses appels et aux longues discussions consistant principalement en ses divagations stupides dont il ne se plaignait jamais.

- Il y a une toute petite chose dont j'ai besoin… commença-t-elle en prenant le temps de rassembler son courage pour lui demander un service.

- _Tu as une requête_, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Caroline prit une grande inspiration.

- J'ai besoin que tu retrouves Bonnie pour moi. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas à Denver. J'ai appelé la famille d'Elena et ils n'ont jamais reçu de coup de fil de Jérémy, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me mentent mais j'ai le sentiment persistant que Bonnie pourrait avoir des problèmes.

_- Je vais mettre quelqu'un sur le coup immédiatement._

Caroline sourit, d'un sourire sincère pour la première fois de toute la journée.

- Merci, Klaus.

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il souriait de son côté.

- _Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

Et juste comme ça, il la fit sourire de nouveau, et comme avec tous ses appels, il la fit se sentir moins seule et déprimée.

- Oh mon dieu, s'écria-t-elle soudainement, est-ce que tu peux croire que Katherine m'a encore demandé de la transformer ? Genre, sérieusement ? Si je choisis un jour de commencer une lignée, je n'irai pas du côté de cette garce insensible !

_- Tu pourrais toujours l'engendrer et obtenir une rétribution poétique._

Caroline éclata d'un joyeux rire plein de vie.

- _J'étais sérieux, Caroline_… clarifia-t-il, mais ça la fit seulement rire encore plus fort.

* * *

**Bande sonore :**

Around you –_ Ingrid Michaelson_


	2. Intérêt commun

**Traduction de la fiction d'**_**AddriannaDestiny. **_**– Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci à Floriane13, Elo69 (« Seule » sera justement le titre du prochain chapitre), Klaroline68 (contente de te retrouver aussi !), Linea (Tu me mets la pression ! Du coup, si tu repères des erreurs, n'hésite pas à me le dire. C'est assez dur à traduire, je l'avoue, donc il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par mois.), Sabrinaklaus, Queenofklaroline (Thank you so much for your support !) et Ludivine92.**

_**AddriannaDestiny**_** vous embrasse tous bien fort !**

* * *

_- … Je dois savoir qui est de mon côté._

Bonnie reconnaissait cette voix mais tout semblait différent à propos de lui. Elle se fit un chemin à travers la foule des vivants incapables de la voir.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe… dit Rudy.

Il reporta son regard sur l'homme qui saignait au sol, puis sur Liz qui était censée faire quelque chose mais paraissait aussi stupéfaite qu'eux tous. Bonnie s'approcha de la mère de Caroline.

- Shérif Forbes ? appela-t-elle, consciente que c'était inutile, mais essayant quand même de la toucher.

- Bonnie ?

La voix la surprit, il était capable de la voir.

- Stefan ? fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonnie sut instantanément que ce n'était pas le vrai Stefan.

- Silas… dit-elle, certaine qu'il était en train de jouer avec son esprit.

- Est-ce que les Ombres ont été gentilles avec toi ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire sombre.

Bonnie serra ses bras autour d'elle, elle frissonnait rien qu'en se remémorant la douleur qu'elles lui avaient infligée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers son père.

- Tout bon méchant a besoin d'une armée, répondit Silas en agitant la main comme un Général admirant ses soldats.

Bonnie ferma la bouche en panique : Liz et son père étaient là.

- Laisse-les en-dehors de ça… le supplia-t-elle.

- Seulement si tu fais quelque chose pour moi, reprit solennellement Silas.

Bonnie regarda autour d'elle : personne ne bougeait, ils se contentaient de rester là, à regarder Silas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Une petite aide de ton côté.

- Je suis morte, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien attendre de moi maintenant ? fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Chaque chose en son temps…

- Tu ne peux plus me blesser, reprit Bonnie en secouant la tête. La fumée flippante fait mal au départ, mais je m'y habituerai.

- Audacieuse mais irritable et au bout du compte tu as besoin d'un exemple, dit Silas en enfonçant un couteau qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans sa main dans la poitrine de Rudy.

- Nooonnn… cria Bonnie, à l'agonie.

Silas sourit et claqua des doigts : Bonnie était à présent dans les bois et se retourna pour le trouver là.

- Pour l'instant, c'était juste dans ta tête mais si tu me déçois, je rendrai sa mort douloureuse, fit Silas en disparaissant.

Bonnie se couvrit la bouche en commençant à pleurer.

* * *

Caroline était en train de fermer le dernier carton qu'elle allait emmener à la fac quand une petite pierre passa par la fenêtre ouverte et fracassa sa lampe à lave, une des rares choses qu'elle allait laisser derrière elle.

- _Désolée !_ s'excusa vivement une voix venant de l'extérieur.

Caroline alla rapidement à la fenêtre.

- Elena ? fit-elle, surprise de trouver la brune ici.

- Je ne suis toujours pas habituée au truc de la force…

Elle mit sa main sur sa nuque puis retroussa ses lèvres.

- J'avais besoin d'une nouvelle lampe de toute façon, répondit Caroline en se débarrassant rapidement des dégâts.

Les deux amies se firent face silencieusement avant qu'Elena ne prenne l'initiative.

- Tu voudrais pas faire un tour avec moi ?

Caroline n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'invitation mais ça avait déjà été un affreux été qu'elle voulait laisser derrière elle donc elle sauta rapidement par la fenêtre, souriant un peu à Elena.

- Merci, dit Elena, se doutant d'à quel point Caroline faisait un effort.

Et elle avait raison, parce que Caroline était blessée mais elle était aussi déterminée à écouter Elena. Elle s'éloigna avec Elena, sans savoir que le téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sur son lit vibrait et que le nom affiché sur l'écran était celui de Tyler.

* * *

**Nouvelle Orléans**

Il tomba sur une voix pétillante lui annonçant le signal pour la messagerie vocale, très différente de celle qui lui avait laissé un ultimatum dans ses messages.

- Care… Je sais que tu es furieuse mais je n'ai pas mon téléphone avec moi quand je me transforme. Mon costume de loup n'a pas de poche, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Appelle-moi quand tu as ce message, tu me manques.

Il voulait ajouter ce qu'il avait d'autre dans la tête mais la voiture de sport noire approchait et il conclut l'appel sans dire à Caroline qu'il l'aimait.

Hayley sortit de la voiture dès qu'elle coupa le moteur et s'enveloppa d'un long cardigan : la petite bosse du bébé était maintenant un joli petit ventre et elle n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec ça.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? fit-elle en allant droit au but : ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

- Pas grand-chose… Le clan que tu cherches est presque éteint.

- Klaus m'a dit qu'ils étaient à la Nouvelle Orléans et qu'ils formaient un clan très important, donc il doit en rester d'autres à part moi, répondit-elle en secouant la tête avec véhémence.

- Oh, donc maintenant on fait confiance à celui qui t'a mise enceinte ? lança Tyler.

Hayley resserra le cardigan contre elle.

- J'ai besoin de trouver ma famille, Tyler, répondit-elle en combattant quelques nouvelles larmes. J'ai besoin d'eux.

- Pour te protéger, je sais. Mais j'ai passé tout l'été à rechercher une quelconque trace d'eux et le mieux que j'ai pu trouver c'est une vague liste de noms. S'il y a encore des gens en vie dans ta famille, ils se cachent vraiment bien.

- Peut-être qu'ils se cachent de Klaus.

Elle refusait de croire qu'ils se cachaient plutôt d'elle. Tyler soupira parce qu'elle paraissait fatiguée et effrayée c'était surréaliste pour lui de voir Hayley comme ça. Elle n'était plus la même que celle qui l'avait aidé à combattre l'asservissement de Klaus et il se radoucit.

- J'ai une nouvelle piste. Quelqu'un m'a rapporté que quelques loups garous vivaient retirés dans une montagne près de la frontière avec le Canada. Je peux vérifier, si tu veux.

- Merci, Tyler, sourit Hayley. Je ne peux pas quitter la Nouvelle Orléans avec les sorcières qui ne me laissent pas respirer et Klaus qui me surveille, et puis il y a Elijah…

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dresser la liste de toutes les personnes qui s'étaient soudainement mises à épier ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Mais si c'est encore une impasse, Hayley, tu devras te débrouiller seule. Je dois retourner auprès de Caroline, elle est importante pour moi.

Hayley releva ses yeux du sol, comme si ces mots la ramenaient à la vie.

- Je comprends, Tyler.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire mais ne se détourna même pas quand il retourna à sa voiture.

L'esprit d'Hayley s'emballa. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Hayley chercha dans sa poche le bout de papier avec son numéro de téléphone depuis des mois elle essayait de s'en sortir avec quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser, et maintenant elle y était.

Elle composa le numéro qu'elle avait obtenu de la blonde du bar en tremblant.

* * *

- Gênant… fit Elena en jouant avec son bracelet tandis que les filles marchaient à travers les bois.

- Ça ne devrait pas être gênant, Elena, on a grandi ensemble, répondit Caroline en s'arrêtant et en serrant ses mains. Quelque part dans ces bois, il y a un arbre dans lequel on a grimpé quand on avait 11 ans et duquel tu es tombée en me faisant la peur de ma vie.

- Et je t'ai demandé de courir jusqu'au bureau de mon père en ville pour chercher de l'aide, continua Elena en souriant à ce souvenir. Tu es revenue avec ta mère, mon père, et tout le régiment de pompiers.

- J'ai toujours été très appliquée, rit Caroline.

Elle serra son poing. Le sourire d'Elena se fana un peu.

- Tu as été une amie merveilleuse que j'ai un peu prise pour acquis.

- Je suis devenue une sale égoïste jalouse de tout ce que tu avais, admit tristement Caroline en croisant les bras et en regardant par terre.

Mais Elena sourit chaleureusement et posa ses mains sur le bras de Caroline.

- Tu as été tuée à cause de moi, Care… Je t'ai entraînée dans cette pagaille et tu t'es retrouvée prise entre deux feux. Et après… hésita Elena en serrant un peu le bras de Caroline pour qu'elle lui fasse face… j'ai essayé de te tuer dans ces bois et peu importe à quel point je veux mettre ça sur le compte de mon incapacité à ressentir des émotions à ce moment-là, je me souviens quand même de tout ce que j'ai fait, et de toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai dites.

- Tu as volé ma robe du bal de promo… dit Caroline, digérant lentement la rancune qu'elle éprouvait encore pour ça.

- Un crime, je sais, répondit Elena en essayant de retenir un sourire qu'il serait malvenu de montrer. Mais tu étais éblouissante dans cette autre robe.

- Je ressemblais à une princesse, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire mélancolique : elle adorait cette robe et à quel point elle était incroyable dedans.

- Care… Je suis désolée pour tout ça et pour m'être cachée dans ma bulle parfaite avec Damon tout l'été pour ne pas avoir à faire face à toutes les choses horribles que j'avais faites.

- Mon amie me manque, dit Caroline en mettant sa main sur celle d'Elena.

- Je suis la pire amie de tous les temps, fit tristement Elena.

- C'est plutôt Stefan, qui a décidé de partir en voyage seul sans passer un seul coup de fil depuis deux mois.

Elena serra les lèvres.

- Ça doit aussi être à cause de moi…

Elle fit oui de la tête.

- Il doit être tellement blessé que j'ai choisi Damon.

Caroline relâcha la main d'Elena et s'éloigna subtilement également. Elle commença à marcher doucement et Elena toucha ses cheveux ondulés en plissant les yeux.

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas Damon, reprit-elle à voix basse.

Caroline rit en passant son bras autour d'un arbre quelconque.

- Je ne suis pas obligée de l'aimer, ce n'est pas moi qui sors avec lui en ce moment.

- Aïe, l'ancienne Caroline a frappé, remarqua Elena en forçant un sourire tandis que celui de Caroline s'agrandissait.

- Stefan m'a peut-être aidée à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur quand je suis devenue un vampire mais son grand frère a veillé à ce que je sois dégoûtée par celle que j'étais humaine. Je suis ravie que le sexe avec Damon soit suffisamment incroyable pour te faire oublier toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il a faites à chacun d'entre nous, mais je ne peux pas.

- Je crois que tu viens de mettre un terme à notre discussion.

Elena se détourna de Caroline avec gravité mais avant d'avoir fait deux pas elle fit de nouveau face à la blonde.

- Non, tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas faire ça. J'aime Damon et oui, je l'ai choisi mais ce n'est pas pour le sexe ou le merdique asservissement sur lequel tout le monde essayait de rejeter la faute. J'aimais Stefan, de tout mon cœur humain, Caroline, fit Elena en pressant sa main contre sa poitrine comme quelqu'un en plein tourment. Mais Damon… Il est la passion et le feu dont j'ai envie, dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin de lui, je veux ne faire qu'un avec lui, avoir son sang qui coule dans mes veines et avoir le mien dans les siennes. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer avec des mots, c'est juste que ce n'est pas doux et innocent comme c'était avant. Stefan était l'amour de ma vie purement humaine Damon est l'amour et la passion, l'excitation et le désir brut de ma vie de vampire.

Caroline regarda son amie s'éloigner, les lèvres et le cœur serrés elle s'effondra contre un arbre, se cognant durement l'arrière de la tête contre lui.

La cruelle vérité rampait sous sa peau tandis qu'elle restait seule, entourée par l'obscurité : elle avait attaqué Elena uniquement parce qu'elle avait des doutes au sujet de la vie simple qu'elle envisageait pour elle-même et elle était terrifiée d'ouvrir la porte qui la conduirait à toutes les choses qu'Elena expérimentait avec Damon.

* * *

**Nouvelle Orléans**

- Rebekah a appelé, elle vient d'arriver à Zurich, annonça Elijah en entrant dans la pièce et en mettant son téléphone dans son costume bleu foncé.

Klaus reposa le verre qu'il n'avait pas touché et s'enfuit rapidement de la pièce mais Elijah lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grossièrement le laisser seul.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda-t-il en regardant son frère.

- J'allais acheter quelques couches et des jouets pour l'engeance du démon, rétorqua insolemment Klaus.

- C'est ton enfant, peut-être qu'un peu plus de retenue dans tes propos serait de rigueur, le sermonna doucement Elijah.

Klaus dégagea son bras en lui rendant son air renfrogné.

- Jusqu'à ce que cet enfant à naître arrive et commence à tuer des hybrides par douzaines, je ne suis pas près de l'appeler mon fils si c'est bon pour toi et pour la casse-pieds de paysanne qui prétend porter ma semence en elle.

- Quelle manière honteuse de traiter une dame que tu as autrefois invitée dans ton lit, le réprimanda calmement Elijah en touchant sa cravate.

Klaus rit depuis la porte, ouvrant les bras avec dédain.

- Elle m'a invité, c'était sur une table et je t'assure que je ne la traite pas comme une dame parce qu'elle n'en est pas une.

Elijah secoua la tête, profondément exaspéré par les actions et les paroles de son frère.

Klaus alla à sa voiture en colère : non seulement Elijah avait décidé de rester à la maison avec lui, mais il continuait aussi à lui rappeler la monumentale erreur qu'il avait faite ce jour-là avec la louve. Il arriva à sa voiture en trouvant que la chance tournait toutes les deux heures, et à l'odeur qui l'atteignait, sa journée ne faisait que s'améliorer.

- Si tu t'apprêtais à essayer d'entrer furtivement, ça m'attriste, fit Klaus en tournant la tête vers Marcel. Je croyais que je t'avais enseigné à faire mieux que ça.

- Tu m'as bien enseigné, répondit Marcel en souriant sans montrer ses dents blanches. Je t'observe depuis cinq minutes. Tu as l'air troublé.

Klaus releva le menton pour affronter stoïquement son rival.

- Peut-être que je pourrais tout te raconter autour d'un verre.

- Je connais un bar, pas loin.

Marcel montra le chemin à Klaus, qui regarda attentivement autour de lui avant de traverser la rue.

* * *

Les flammes dans la cheminée dansaient devant ses yeux, il buvait son bourbon millésime en souriant quand il entendit la porte d'entrée il se retourna, s'attendant à voir Elena, mais les grandes boucles de l'autre fille qui portait un pantalon en cuir moulant et un chemisier sexy le détrompèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Katherine fit courir ses doigts sur le canapé en cuir en haussant les épaules.

- Je m'ennuyais vraiment et qui de mieux pour me réconforter que Damon Salvatore ?

Damon serra la mâchoire, incapable de tenir son verre dans sa main.

- Je ne veux pas de toi près de cette maison, Katherine.

- Pourquoi ne me contrains-tu pas à rester éloignée ? murmura-t-elle dans un sourire diabolique.

- Elena sera bientôt de retour, rétorqua-t-il en souriant largement. Je vais lui laisser l'honneur.

Katherine se servit un verre et s'approcha du canapé pour s'asseoir elle reposa ses talons aiguilles contre la petite table devant elle.

- Alors les commérages en ville sont vrais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur le plus beau des vampires en ville ? mordit-il à l'hameçon.

- Que tu es devenu son toutou. Dis-moi, Damon, comment es-tu passé d'un vampire me courant après durant toutes ces années au petit chien apprivoisé d'Elena ? Est-ce que tu te roules par terre quand elle claque ses petits doigts vierges et te secoue la queue ? Ou dois-tu supplier pour des cookies ? demanda-t-elle en souriant méchamment.

Damon lâcha son verre et avant qu'il ne vole en éclats au sol, Katherine se retrouva à se battre pour respirer tandis qu'il serrait sa gorge entre ses doigts.

- Je suis un de ces chiens qui mordent et ensuite aboient.

Elle réussit à échapper un rire jaune malgré sa prise ferme.

- Plus maintenant. Tu es domestiqué à présent et à un pas de devenir un père au foyer pour son précieux frère.

Damon lui grogna au visage mais Katherine glissa sa main sous sa chemise après avoir ouvert quelques boutons.

- Ça ne te manque pas d'être méchant ? Vider quelques filles de leur sang et briser quelques nuques…

Il lui attrapa la main, la faisant grincer des dents sous la douleur.

- Reste loin de nous, lança-t-il en la repoussant contre le canapé avant de la relâcher. Ça va te laisser un bleu, ajouta-t-il sans un sourire tandis qu'il refermait sa chemise.

Katherine se frotta le poignet en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Peut-être, mais contrairement à ta petite amie, j'aime ça quand tu es brutal, répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte et en rentrant dans Elena qui arrivait juste.

Katherine fit un geste de la main pour saluer Elena qui regarda lentement Damon il remit bien le col de sa chemise, détestant la version humaine de Katherine encore plus que la version vampire.

* * *

**Nouvelle Orléans**

Marcel servit un verre à Klaus.

- Tu t'es installé à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mes hommes disent que tu as acheté une maison, tué quelques-uns de mes vampires et posé des questions sur les sorcières.

- J'aime savoir ce que j'affronte, répondit Klaus en montrant la paume de sa main sur la table.

- On n'est pas obligé d'être ennemis, Niklaus.

- Qui parle en des termes si durs ? Je pensais à quelque chose de plus proche de Némésis. Une opposante méritante.

Il leva son verre à Marcel, qui leva lentement le sien.

- Dans une bataille pour quoi ? pointa-t-il à Klaus en souriant.

- Pour le trône.

Klaus vida son verre d'un coup et le reposa brusquement avec un sourire sadique qui lui était propre.

- Épate-moi, mon Créateur.

Le sourire de Marcel vacillait, mais pas son courage.

- Patience, Marcel, on ne part pas à la guerre sans être préparé à la gagner.

Klaus quitta la table et le bar avec une confiance que Marcel ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il craignait.

Un de ses vampires le tapa sur l'épaule.

- Elle est là.

Marcel acquiesça en se levant. Il repoussa la chair de poule qu'il ressentait dans un coin de son esprit tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière du bar. L'allée était discrète et étroite. La fille se cachait dans l'obscurité, où il était dur de la voir.

- J'ai été surpris par l'appel, l'interpela Marcel.

Hayley mit un pied dans la partie de l'allée qui était éclairée par la lumière du lampadaire.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, les sorcières et Elijah doivent déjà être en train de me chercher.

- Klaus vient de partir, peut-être pour te chercher également.

- Il est probablement allé à la maison pour aiguiser le couteau qu'il utilisera pour faire sortir ce bébé de mon corps, gloussa amèrement Hayley.

- J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas t'aider en quoi que ce soit, conclut rapidement Marcel, incapable de s'associer à la peine ou à la peur que cette fille communiquait.

- Les sorcières veulent utiliser Klaus comme une arme pour se révolter contre toi.

Elle avait son attention désormais et il lui fit face, avide de plus d'informations.

- Mais m'utiliser en otage ne marchera que jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d'Elijah, puis de moi.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as recherché ta famille ? lui demanda Marcel en souriant. Rien ne se passe dans cette ville sans que je sois au courant.

- J'ai besoin de protection, acquiesça Hayley, qui s'y attendait.

- Contre Niklaus Mikaelson ? fit Marcel en éclatant de rire et en applaudissant avec entrain. Rejoins le cirque : ils pourraient avoir besoin d'un clown naïf, ajouta-t-il en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

- Si tu m'aides, je te donnerai l'arme parfaite à utiliser contre Klaus.

- Quelque chose qui peut vraiment le blesser ?

Hayley nia de la tête.

- Pas quelque chose, quelqu'un.

- C'est le moment où je te dis que j'ai déjà entendu ça et contrairement à de stupides sorcières qui peuvent dire quand une femme est enceinte, moi je connais Klaus et il ne revient pas sur sa position pour qui que ce soit, pas même pour un bébé qui pourrait être de lui.

- Je te garantis que tu n'as pas entendu cette histoire auparavant, reprit Hayley en se rapprochant de lui.

- Vas-y, fit Marcel en plissant les yeux, admettant que sa curiosité était piquée.

- Niklaus Mikaelson est tombé amoureux d'une fille qu'il a laissée à Mystic Falls.

- Idiote ! se moqua Marcel. Klaus ne se préoccupe de personne en dehors de sa famille et même eux ne peuvent pas être utilisés contre lui.

- Eh bien, tu n'as pas rencontré Caroline Forbes. Il n'y a rien que Klaus ne ferait pas pour cette fille.

Marcel sourit, heureux de la conversation : ça, c'était digne de son temps.

- Je vois un accord dans notre futur.

- Accorde-moi ta protection contre Klaus et les sorcières et je t'aiderai à te débarrasser de lui, fit froidement Hayley.

* * *

Caroline s'affala sur son lit en regardant le plafond, vexée : elle se sentait affreuse pour la stupide dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Elena, si l'étrange discussion pouvait même être appelée comme ça. Quand son téléphone commença à vibrer, elle le chercha sur le lit. Elle le maintint au-dessus de son visage, sachant déjà qui l'appelait, et en un rapide mouvement elle prit l'appel.

- Tu as une terrible influence sur moi, tes appels sont en train de lentement altérer mon incroyable personnalité de gentille vampire parfaite, ronchonna-t-elle.

Klaus rit, comment pourrait-il s'en empêcher ?

_- Je suis certain que je viens d'interrompre vivement ta torture sur un quelconque chiot._

Elle sourit en tortillant une mèche de cheveux.

- Pas besoin de me signaler comme une psychopathe pour le moment mais j'ai été une vraie salope avec Elena aujourd'hui.

_- Je sens que c'était une scène que je n'étais pas là pour arrêter, cette fois._

Caroline reposa son bras sur son front.

- On était toutes les deux, à marcher dans les bois, mais ma glorieuse salope humaine Caroline a fait son apparition. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi le fait de penser à Damon et Elena me met si en colère que je perds à ce point le contrôle. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il ne la blesserait jamais comme il m'a blessée mais quand même…

Il y eut alors un moment où elle n'entendait que la respiration de Klaus à l'autre bout du fil et elle se demanda d'où venait ce lourd silence entre eux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reprit la parole qu'elle réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

_- Comment Damon t'a-t-il blessée exactement ?_

Caroline retroussa ses lèvres en commençant à les toucher, très nerveuse.

- Tu sais… Les trucs typiques de Damon. Les disputes occasionnelles et les commentaires désagréables qui… blessent, répondit-elle en essayant de limiter les dégâts.

_- C'est arrivé quand tu étais encore humaine_, déduit-il logiquement.

- Non… répondit-elle lentement.

_- Caroline !_

Sa voix était sérieuse et elle ferma les yeux en les recouvrant de sa main. Pourquoi venait-elle de parler de Damon à Klaus parmi toutes les personnes existantes ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

_- Que s'est-il passé avec Damon ?_

- Rien… dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

_- Tu es une piètre menteuse que je peux lire sans aucune difficulté, et on n'est même pas dans la même pièce._

- Ça, c'est parce que tu es un expert pour torturer et tuer des gens, déclara-t-elle en faisant la moue, consciente qu'elle était l'enfant qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

_- Je vais finir par le découvrir._

Caroline se frappa le front avec son poing à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi avait-elle la langue si pendue ?

- Changeons de sujet, qu'as-tu trouvé sur Bonnie ?

Il y eut un très long soupir du côté de Klaus.

_- Je n'autorise la manœuvre d'évitement que parce que je n'ai rien de plus à t'apprendre._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils et en s'asseyant.

_- Il n'y a rien sur Bonnie._

- À quoi sert l'amitié que je partage avec le puissant Klaus si tu ne peux pas trouver une fille quand j'en ai besoin ? lança-t-elle, contrariée.

_- Bonnie a disparu, littéralement. Soit elle ne veut pas être trouvée, soit…_

- Non ! le coupa Caroline en faisant des cercles en l'air avec son doigt. Il n'y a pas de _soit_ dans ce scénario. Tu dois trouver Bonnie pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et les mains. Enfin… Je ne veux pas paraître trop exigeante ou quoi que ce soit… Mais fais ton truc de méchant Sire et trouve-la.

_- J'ai quelques problèmes sur le dos en ce moment, mon ange, je ne peux pas la rechercher moi-même._

Caroline trouvait Klaus mal à l'aise et même fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te donne une telle charge de travail à la Nouvelle Orléans, au fait ? lui demanda-t-elle trop doucement pour que son cœur dur le supporte.

_- Préparer la ville pour la Reine Caroline pour quand elle décidera de nous faire à tous l'honneur de sa présence,_ répondit-il en ramenant la conversation à elle.

- Ah ah. Très malin de ta part, fit-elle en voyant clair dans son jeu. Tu fais toujours ça, on finit toujours par parler de moi.

_- Je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dit que je voulais tout savoir de tes espoirs et tes rêves._

Caroline se rallongea sur son lit.

- Mes espoirs et mes rêves consistent à récupérer mes amis. J'ai l'impression que tout est en train de changer, Klaus, et de lentement devenir incontrôlable, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

_- Le changement n'est pas forcément un évènement traumatisant, Caroline._

- Tu me fais penser à Stefan, là tout de suite, sourit-elle.

_- Est-ce que je dois le rechercher aussi ? Je suppose que je pourrais commencer par suivre la piste de la tournée de Bon Jovi._

Caroline attrapa son oreiller en riant.

- Comment as-tu su ça ?

_- J'ai passé un été entier avec Stefan,_ répondit-il solennellement.

Le rire de Caroline devint taquin.

- Oui… L'été où vous êtes tous les deux allés à _Brokeback Mountain_…

_- Je vais raccrocher maintenant._

Il essayait de paraître contrarié mais elle perçut le rire qu'il retenait.

- Deux hommes forts tout seuls dans les bois, voyageant le jour et se pelotonnant la nuit… reprit-elle en faisant paresseusement des motifs sur son oreiller.

_- Bonne nuit, petite marrante,_ dit-il avec une douceur qu'elle savait que très peu de gens avaient vue.

- Bonne nuit, Klaus, répondit-elle gentiment et avec une petite pointe de culpabilité.

Elle garda son téléphone contre sa joue en souriant après la fin de l'appel. Elle se retrouvait désormais avec la conscience lourde. C'était des sortes de culpabilité tellement différentes qui la poussaient à arrêter de penser à l'homme à la Nouvelle Orléans ou à appeler son petit ami, presque désespérée d'entendre sa jeune voix insouciante.

Elle souriait en serrant fort son oreiller contre elle quand elle entendit la voix de Tyler : il était l'amour de sa vie humaine, une part de sa volonté constante de conserver son humanité, mais tout était en train de changer et elle n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus.

Ça devenait alarmant pour elle qu'elle commence à ressentir le manque de la voix sage, calme et profonde de Klaus qui contenait tellement de mystère et tous les secrets d'un homme qui avait vécu tant de choses.

* * *

**Nouvelle Orléans**

Klaus remarqua la SUV noire garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Il coupa le moteur et regarda dans le rétroviseur : une autre était garée à quelques voitures de lui.

Quand il mit un pied à l'extérieur, il était prêt à affronter n'importe quoi, même la menue jolie fille aux longues boucles brunes descendant sous ses épaules et à la large frange qui encadrait joliment ses traits fins. Elle sortait de la voiture en face de la sienne, une SUV noire également.

- Bonsoir, Maître Mikaelson, dit-elle poliment, et il remarqua son léger accent français.

- Je ne salue pas les inconnus, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui tandis que deux autres filles sortaient de l'autre voiture.

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je suis Leah, reprit-elle avec un petit signe de tête.

- Ce sont vos parents qui étaient impolis en ne vous fournissant pas de nom de famille.

Les filles sourirent, à l'aise devant l'homme dangereux. Celle avec les cheveux courts se rapprocha de lui.

- Nous appartenons à une communauté de sorcières, les noms de famille n'existent pas à l'intérieur de notre cercle.

Des sorcières, merveilleux.

- Envoyées par Sophie ? demanda-t-il en regardant derrière lui, énervé. Avec quelles nouvelles allez-vous essayer de m'impressionner, maintenant ? Est-ce que la louve attend des jumeaux ?

Leah gloussa.

- Elle m'a prévenue que vous seriez spirituel.

- Vous n'êtes pas là au nom de Sophie… s'étonna Klaus en plissant les yeux.

- Notre chef nous a envoyées avec une requête.

Klaus écoutait la fille qui de toute évidence était douée pour jouer la messagère : elle était concise et assez aimable de ne pas lui faire perdre de temps.

- Marcel a condamné les sorcières qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer à l'exil, en leur interdisant à tout jamais de retourner chez elles pour prendre des nouvelles des leurs. Des rumeurs se sont dispersées hors de la Nouvelle Orléans disant qu'il y avait un nouveau candidat au rôle de Roi en ville.

- Je ne possède pas encore la Nouvelle Orléans, je ne peux donner à personne la permission de rentrer, et même si c'était en mon pouvoir, je ne suis pas sûr que je voudrais plus de sorcières en ville.

- Vous voudrez ma chef à vos côtés, fit Leah en souriant.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûre de vous ?

- Elle veut que la tête de Marcel, son cœur, ou n'importe quel autre organe vital, peu importe, soit définitivement détaché de son corps. Appelez ça un intérêt commun si ça vous fait plaisir.

- Et quel est le nom de ma nouvelle associée ? demanda Klaus avec un joyeux sourire malveillant.

- Selene, répondit Leah dans un grand sourire. C'est une nuit magnifique pour établir des alliances, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Klaus regarda autour de lui. Soudain il fut encerclé par une douzaine de filles toutes habillées en noir.

* * *

**Bande sonore :**

Everything has changed –_ Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran_

Run this town –_ Jay-Z ft. Rihanna & Kanye West_


	3. Seule

**Traduction de la fiction d'**_**AddriannaDestiny. **_**– Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci à floriane13 (Je fais travailler ta patience…), klaroline68 (Ravie que cette histoire te plaise !) et linea (Les encouragements sont toujours appréciés !).**

* * *

Bonnie se dirigea vers le puits et scruta les bois qui l'entouraient elle prit une très profonde inspiration.

- Je sais que tu es là… cria-t-elle dans le silence des bois… quelque part… murmura-t-elle ensuite.

- Salut, petite sorcière.

La voix venait de derrière elle et elle se retourna vers l'homme adossé au puits.

- Kol… souffla-t-elle en rassemblant tout son courage pour s'adresser à l'Originel qui souriait.

* * *

Caroline porta le dernier carton à sa voiture. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le coffre quand la décapotable bleue apparut. Elle ferma bruyamment le coffre. Évidemment, Elena venait avec Damon.

- Salut, Blondie, ricana Damon au volant.

Caroline fit un gros effort pour sourire.

- Si on part maintenant, on pourra déjeuner dans cet endroit vraiment sympa dont je t'ai parlé… lança-t-elle en direction d'Elena.

La brune releva ses lunettes de soleil, luttant visiblement pour se rappeler ce dont Caroline parlait.

- En fait, je vais l'emmener dans une très jolie petite chambre d'hôte dans la ville voisine avant de la lancer dans l'âge adulte, plaisanta Damon.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel sans le vouloir : elle était sous le charme de tout ce que Damon pouvait dire ou faire. Caroline était certaine que si Damon lui demandait de commencer à se nourrir sur les humains, elle foncerait la tête la première sans se poser plus de questions.

- Je serai dans notre chambre ce soir, fit Elena en souriant gentiment à Caroline.

La blonde acquiesça légèrement, résignée face au changement de plan.

- Tu veux que je prenne certaines de tes affaires avec moi ? proposa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au siège arrière, puis elle fronça les sourcils parce qu'elle n'y vit qu'un seul sac marin.

- J'ai brûlé tout ce que je possédais… répondit Elena en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Caroline en penchant la tête. Tu n'as pas pris toutes tes nouvelles tenues sexy quand tu as décidé d'emménager à la pension et dans le lit de Damon ? Tu n'as mis le feu à la maison qu'après avoir brisé le cœur de Stefan, ajouta-t-elle en souriant sarcastiquement au couple, contrariée.

- Je serai peut-être un peu en retard… Ne m'attends pas.

Elena remit ses lunettes de soleil et Damon redémarra après avoir fusillé Caroline de ses beaux yeux bleus. Caroline avait l'horrible sensation que son univers était sur le point de s'effondrer mais elle n'allait pas abandonner maintenant et elle monta dans sa voiture : elle avait encore un autre arrêt à faire avant de quitter la ville.

* * *

- Comment puis-je vous venir en aide, jeune demoiselle en détresse ? demanda Kol en souriant.

- Je ne dois plus avoir toute ma tête pour faire ça… marmonna-t-elle.

Il gloussa en s'adossant de nouveau au puits, les mains dans sa belle veste marron.

- Tu es morte, si ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ne plus avoir toute ta tête, je ne sais pas quand ce sera… fit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en ouvrant son manteau.

- Tu as essayé de nous prévenir pour Silas… dit-elle lentement.

- Mais vous saviez tous ce que vous faisiez, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Une fin remarquable pour une odyssée insensée, je dois l'admettre, ajouta-t-il en riant discrètement. Non seulement Silas a obtenu un corps, mais en plus le remède n'a pas sauvé l'enfant chérie et a fini sur la meilleure version d'elle-même. Mais mon retournement de situation préféré est ta mort tragique : si tu voulais tellement mourir, tu aurais dû me laisser te tuer dans le gymnase.

- Nos morts avaient un but, déclara-t-elle farouchement.

- Laisse tomber l'attitude moralisatrice, Benett, il n'y a plus personne à impressionner.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait dans ma vie pour faire bien, nia-t-elle, atterrée. Tout ce que j'ai fait était pour protéger mes amis et j'ai maintenu ce voile assez longtemps pour sauver Jérémy parce qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir. Alors ne fais pas comme si tu avais la moindre idée de qui je suis ou de ce qui motive les actions qui ont conduit à ma mort, conclut-elle avec une expression très sérieuse.

Cela incita Kol à sortir ses mains de ses poches et à les mettre en évidence devant lui.

- Ne me tue pas tout de suite.

Bonnie détourna les yeux de lui, énervée, mais sursauta quand il apparut trop près d'elle.

- Tes amis et toi avez décidé de jouer à Dieu et de choisir ceux qui méritaient de mourir et ceux qui méritaient une chance de vivre. Au cours de votre croisade hypocrite, il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait y avoir des conséquences ?

Bonnie évoqua la raison qui l'avait amenée ici aujourd'hui : elle se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres.

- Silas est venu me voir, il veut que je fasse quelque chose mais il est resté très mystérieux sur ce sujet. Je me suis dit que comme tu étais un expert en la matière…

Kol pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur ses traits plutôt jolis.

- Parce que mes avertissements et conseils ont été tellement bien reçus la première fois…

- J'ai sauvé Elena et j'ai sauvé Jérémy. Et j'ai fermé la porte de cette dimension avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne soit blessé donc mes actions n'ont peut-être pas de sens pour toi mais je referais tout de la même façon, se défendit-elle rageusement.

- Oh mais elles ont du sens chérie, rassure-toi. Tu vois, c'est là que nous différons : tu considères que tuer ma famille n'est qu'un moyen de parvenir à tes fins. La mort de Finn n'était qu'un dommage collatéral pour toi parce que c'était un moyen d'arrêter Nik, mais c'était mon frère, et tu as assassiné le pauvre type qui avait passé 900 ans à l'intérieur d'un cercueil. À la seconde où il est sorti prendre un verre avec la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimée, il a été impitoyablement rayé de l'équation parce que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour garantir votre sécurité.

- Donc maintenant vous êtes tous innocents ? À lui tout seul Klaus a tué la moitié des gens avec qui on a grandi.

- Au moins il n'a jamais prétendu être du bon côté et le faire pour de nobles raisons. Tu veux savoir ce que Silas attend de toi ? Demande-lui toi-même et ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, sorcière. La seule distraction que j'ai de ce côté est de te regarder te tordre de douleur sous la poigne des Ombres. Et je n'en suis pas le moins du monde désolé.

Il partit en lui cognant durement l'épaule. Bonnie chancela mais rechercha Kol : elle savait qu'il avait les réponses à toutes ses questions et elle devait trouver un moyen de les obtenir.

* * *

Caroline frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Elle attendit une autre seconde avant de recommencer. Elle faillit frapper le Maire en plein visage de son poing résolu quand il ouvrit la porte, troublé.

- Caroline, grommela-t-il avant de soupirer, ennuyé.

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Bonnie ? lui demanda-t-elle, le menton relevé.

- Elle m'a envoyé un email hier soir : elle revient la semaine prochaine et commencera la fac après.

Caroline serra les dents, franchement désespérée.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

- Caroline… commença-t-il en souriant avec condescendance. Elle fait une pause loin de tout le monde.

Quand il baissa le menton en la regardant comme ça, elle réalisa qu'il l'incluait elle-même dans tout ce mélange.

- Quelque chose est arrivé à Bonnie, lança-t-elle.

Rudy soupira encore très fortement.

- Bonnie va bien.

- Comment le savez-vous ? fit-elle en faisant tournoyer ses mains en l'air. Lui avez-vous vraiment parlé ? Ou vous l'avez vue ? C'est juste que je sais que quelque chose est arrivé, un truc ne va pas.

Caroline essayait désespérément de convaincre quelqu'un.

- Elle veut juste être seule tu devrais être la bonne amie qu'elle voit en toi et respecter son souhait, conclut Rudy en souriant avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Caroline regarda fixement la porte la bouche ouverte.

* * *

- Je suis désolé pour l'interruption, dit Rudy en fermant la porte de la tanière.

Silas sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous étions juste en train de travailler sur les instructions générales qu'il nous faut changer dans le Conseil.

Il parcourut du regard le groupe de personnes qui étaient maintenant sous son contrôle.

- Est-ce qu'on restaure la verveine dans les réserves d'eau ? demanda Liz.

- Nous ne sommes pas dérangés par les vampires, ils ne sont plus importants pour nous, répondit-il en parcourant le petit groupe des yeux. Nous avons d'autres priorités désormais.

* * *

Tyler s'accroupit pour toucher les cendres : le feu n'était mort que depuis quelques minutes. Il parcourut le campement des yeux : il les avait manqués de peu…

Ou peut-être pas. Tyler entendit le faible craquement d'une brindille et remit la paume de sa main par terre : il sentit le sol vibrer sous des pas. C'était quelqu'un de grand et d'imposant mais il pouvait l'avoir. Avec un sourire insolent, Tyler se déplaça en un éclair et fit tomber quelqu'un à terre. L'homme imposant plissa ses épais sourcils vers lui et émit un grognement. Tyler fut étonnamment repoussé au loin et atterrit contre un arbre.

Il tomba à genoux et releva les yeux, sidéré. L'homme se redressa, révélant à quel point il était imposant et musclé. Les cheveux foncés ainsi que la tache sombre d'une barbe lui donnaient un air très menaçant.

- Un hybride n'est pas de taille face à moi, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Tyler se releva en dépoussiérant sa chemise blanche.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec vous… Serge ? risqua-t-il.

L'homme acquiesça.

- Que veux-tu, loup contaminé ?

- Je suis ici à cause d'Hayley. Elle m'a envoyé.

- Rentre chez toi et dis-lui d'oublier qu'elle a une famille, fit Serge en tournant le dos à Tyler.

- Elle a besoin d'aide, essaya une fois de plus Tyler.

Serge s'arrêta, ne montrant que son large dos à Tyler.

- Si elle veut de l'aide, laisse-la venir à nous.

Tyler plissa les yeux : il y avait du mouvement. Il regarda derrière lui pour découvrir une meute entière d'hommes très imposants qui le regardaient tous.

- On ne peut pas aller à la Nouvelle Orléans et on ne veut même pas y aller, expliqua une femme venant de derrière le mur d'hommes.

Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle avait des traits durs et de longs cheveux foncés attachés en arrière.

- Hayley est dans le pétrin et elle a besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir.

La femme sourit à Tyler.

- Ne sois pas stupide, mon garçon. C'est une femme et on ne se met pas _dans le pétrin_. On donne aux hommes ce qu'ils veulent et ensuite on l'utilise pour avoir de l'influence.

Tyler haussa un sourcil. La femme, qui portait un simple jean et un chemisier, semblait être le genre de femmes qui étaient vraiment douées avec un fusil.

- Avez-vous rencontré Klaus ? Le mot influence n'existe pas dans son univers.

La femme rit.

- La fille a probablement trouvé un moyen d'entrer furtivement dans son univers, à présent. Si c'est vraiment l'une des nôtres, lui rappela-t-elle doucement.

Tyler regarda autour de lui tandis que les autres commençaient à disparaître dans l'épaisse forêt qui les entourait.

- Je lui dirai que je vous ai trouvés et que vous comptez sur son habileté pour s'en sortir seule.

- Nous serons là pour elle, quand le moment viendra. Pour le moment, dis-lui qu'elle est effectivement seule, déclara la femme avant de disparaître dans la même direction que Serge.

- D'accord… dit lentement Tyler en décrochant son téléphone qui commençait à vibrer. Hey, Care…

* * *

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m'attends déjà à la fac et que tu es occupé à essayer de t'intégrer dans une de ces fraternités avec des lettres grecques, lui demanda-t-elle les yeux fermés et avec un poing en l'air.

_- J'y serai demain…_ répondit-il à voix basse.

- Tyler ! siffla-t-elle dans le téléphone en ouvrant les yeux. J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ça.

_- Care, je sais que j'ai merdé un bon paquet de fois mais je te promets de me faire pardonner une fois que je serai là._

- Je ne vais pas te laisser me toucher avant un siècle, je vais me mettre en grève, murmura-t-elle en parcourant le restaurant du regard pour être sûre que personne ne l'entendait.

Tyler rit à l'autre bout du fil comme s'il ne la croyait pas une seule seconde.

_- Je serai là demain, promis_, dit-il gentiment.

Caroline bouda en jouant avec le menu.

- Elena est partie avec Damon et je n'arrive toujours pas à joindre Bonnie… reprit-elle en se pinçant nerveusement la lèvre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Ty… Quelque chose de mal lui est arrivé.

_- Tu dramatises, Care. Elle s'est probablement enfin trouvé un petit copain et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a répondu à aucun de tes appels._

- Elle m'aurait appelée avec tous les détails croustillants si c'était le cas, fit Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Ecoute, Care, je t'aime mais tu t'inquiètes trop. Je parie qu'elle sera en train de t'attendre dans la chambre avec un sourire à la Bonnie et un câlin spécial juste pour toi._

Caroline en avait marre de tout ça : personne ne la croyait.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour mon amie… dit-elle sans grande conviction.

_- Ne sois pas bête, on déjeunera tous ensemble demain au nouveau QG de la bande,_ répondit-il gaiement.

Caroline sourit légèrement.

- Appelle-moi quand tu arrives.

_- Je le ferai. Je t'aime, p'tite tête_, la taquina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Caroline raccrocha lentement. Elle laissa le téléphone sur la table et regarda autour d'elle en plaçant ses mains près de ses jambes sur le box pourpre.

Le restaurant typique des années 40 était le premier arrêt d'une longue liste faite avec les filles. Elles étaient censées profiter du trajet pour la fac dans la même voiture pour s'arrêter dans tous ces endroits vraiment sympas et arriver à Withmore de nuit. Ils avaient programmé ça depuis des années, alors qu'elles étaient encore au début du lycée, mais Caroline ne l'avait jamais oublié : elle avait ajouté un nouvel endroit chaque année et avait précautionneusement tout planifié.

Elle regarda l'énorme milkshake avec la drôle de paille qu'elle n'avait presque pas touché, et c'était comme si elle se repliait sur place. Elle agrippa le plastique sous ses mains, au bord des larmes.

Caroline était enfin hors de Mystic Falls pour la première fois mais ça n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé sa grande aventure : elle était seule et elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone : peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'appeler, _lui_.

Bien sûr c'était mal et tout ça reviendrait la hanter plus tard mais elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler. Caroline tendit la main pour le faire mais s'arrêta à la dernière seconde.

Non, elle n'allait pas se montrer faible et craquer devant lui. Elle était forte, elle était Caroline Forbes et elle allait surmonter tout ça, seule s'il le fallait.

Elle respira profondément, but quelques gorgées de son milkshake et déposa l'argent elle laissa un bon pourboire et attrapa ses affaires. En sortant elle balança le dossier contenant tous ses plans pour le voyage à la poubelle. Elle le regarda une seconde avant de partir vers sa voiture.

* * *

**Nouvelle Orléans**

- Pourquoi ma nouvelle associée veut-elle tellement aider ? Et comment compte-t-elle l'emporter sur Marcel ? demanda Klaus tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers un autre ensemble de rues étroites menant à l'arrière d'un entrepôt.

- Vous pourrez lui demander dans un instant, lui répondit Leah en souriant tout en frappant de son poing à la porte.

- On est toujours à la Nouvelle Orléans, comment avez-vous réussi à rester ici sans que Marcel le sache ?

- Nous sommes arrivées hier, l'informa-t-elle en souriant alors que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'une fille leur faisait un léger signe de tête.

- Et vous n'avez pas l'intention de rester… affirma-t-il avec précision en repérant quelques filles en train d'emballer des bougies et du sel tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers un autre étage.

Leah poussa la porte en fer du franchement très vieil ascenseur et le regarda pendant que l'ascenseur les menait à l'étage.

- Selene est une très puissante sorcière chassée de chez elle, elle garde une très profonde rancune envers Marcel.

- Vous vous adressez à votre chef par son nom ? demanda Klaus en prenant le temps d'observer la fille.

Elle était confiante et avait même un soupçon d'arrogance en elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait être une puissante sorcière pour se tenir devant lui avec une telle nonchalance.

- Nous sommes une communauté de sorcières, une sororité… expliqua-t-elle en souriant calmement et avec suffisamment de courage pour le regarder dans les yeux… Il n'y a pas besoin de formalités.

- Eh bien, moi j'en ai besoin je ne fais pas dans l'humanitaire, l'informa Klaus.

- Je sais, fit Leah, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Ils atteignirent leur destination et Leah poussa la porte. Klaus la suivit jusqu'à un étage vide où quelques filles étaient rassemblées autour de quelque chose : quand ça cria, Klaus se rendit compte que c'était _quelqu'un_. Il plissa les yeux tandis qu'elles s'approchaient. Elles étaient en train de torturer quelqu'un d'attaché sur une surface en bois il pouvait sentir la verveine.

- Selene a quelques comptes à régler en ville avant de s'en prendre à Marcel, l'informa simplement Leah sans arrêter d'assister à la scène sordide.

Il y eut un autre bruit sourd et Klaus sut qu'elles venaient de poignarder le vampire, l'exécutant proprement.

Une autre fille passa devant Leah et lui fit aussi un signe de tête. Klaus n'avait rien manqué de tout ça et il n'avait sûrement pas manqué la grande femme qui les attendait dans une partie de l'entrepôt qui était en construction.

Leah resta derrière Klaus tandis que l'autre femme lui adressait un sourire confiant.

- Selene, je suppose, dit Klaus en tentant de recentrer son attention sur cette femme.

- C'est un plaisir d'être en présence du royal Niklaus Mikaelson.

- Comment avez-vous entendu parler de moi ? demanda Klaus en regardant attentivement la femme.

- Vous êtes un Sire très célèbre. Marcel parlait constamment de vous et j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout dans cette ville.

Elle arpenta la pièce, la longue robe blanche qu'elle portait lui donnant un peu un air angélique.

- On m'a informé que vous vouliez m'aider avec un insolent problème que je dois réduire au silence.

Selene resta calmement à le regarder. Ses mains étaient maintenant croisées au bout de ses longs bras et ses cheveux noirs tombaient parfaitement sur ses traits délicats.

- Je vous aiderai à tuer Marcel et en retour vous m'aiderez à retrouver ma place parmi mes sœurs.

- Vous n'avez pas déjà une communauté de sorcières ? Pourquoi voulez-vous diriger davantage de sorcières ?

Selene jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière Klaus et il sourit en le remarquant. Il se tourna lentement face à Leah qui restait calme et silencieuse.

- C'est la Nouvelle Orléans, il y a une guerre en cours entre les sorcières, dit Selene sans capter l'attention de Klaus.

- Pas mon problème, répondit Klaus en gardant ses yeux bleus sur la fille aux yeux marron foncé.

- Je vous aide avec Marcel et vous me permettez de diriger mes sorcières elles vous serviront si vous faites ça pour moi, reprit Selene, mais Klaus sourit effrontément.

- Vous m'aiderez à vaincre Marcel et je vous autoriserai gracieusement à vivre, dit-il à Leah.

- Vous avez besoin de nous, fit la sorcière en souriant.

Il rit et regarda Selene.

- Quels sont vos liens avec Marcel ?

- Nous sommes ennemis, répondit-elle rapidement.

- Tous les ennemis ont une histoire derrière eux. Amis, amoureux, famille… Tout le monde a une sorte d'histoire chaleureuse avant que les couteaux ne soient tirés.

- Il m'a trahi, soupira Selene.

- Quelque chose que je… ne peux tolérer. Le plus grand de tous les crimes, dit-il sombrement.

Et avant que la fille en blanc n'ait pu correctement réagir, il flasha et enfonça ses dents dans sa clavicule, la drainant douloureusement. Il laissa tomber la forme angélique au sol après avoir rompu son cou et lécha le coin de sa bouche où un peu de son sang était resté.

Klaus soupira en regardant celle avec les yeux marron, pas du tout affectée pas la mort qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- Les anciens rois avaient l'habitude d'avoir un leurre pour leur sécurité ils envoyaient quelqu'un se faire passer pour le véritable Roi et ensuite se cachaient en simple paysan ou parmi les soldats…

La fille gloussa.

- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai vu Star Wars…

- Et si nous discutions des termes de notre accord… Selene ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire suffisant.

- Bien sûr.

* * *

Caroline traversa le hall en serrant contre elle son carton. Elle essayait de se souvenir du numéro de la chambre elle savait que c'était une des dernières portes à droite donc elle continua à regarder de ce côté. Elle s'arrêta en face de la chambre qui allait être la sienne pour les prochaines années : sa vie entière était en train de changer alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Caroline regarda dans la chambre vide : rien d'autre que trois lits, un canapé et un mini-frigo ne l'attendait. Caroline resta debout au milieu de l'immense chambre, serrant cette boîte de cartes comme si elle serrait son propre cœur.

* * *

**Nouvelle Orléans**

- Selene est mon nom de naissance mais avec le temps tout le monde a commencé à m'appeler Leah. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, dit-elle en laissant tomber une bougie sur l'alcool : le corps prit feu et elle regardant froidement Klaus.

- Pourquoi cette mascarade ? demanda Klaus, quelque peu intrigué.

- J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous. Certains jours Marcel parlait continuellement de l'homme extraordinaire qui lui avait offert l'éternité. Je sais combien vous pouvez être d'humeur changeante et je préfère perdre quelques soldats plutôt que ma tête.

- Je pourrais abréger votre petite vie comme si vous étiez un insecte que je ne prendrais pas la peine d'enlever de ma chaussure.

Leah sourit en réponse. Klaus suivit la fille des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle s'approcha du vampire qui brûlait désormais également au milieu de la pièce. Elle fit face à Klaus en écartant les bras.

- Tous les masques sont tombés je n'ai rien à perdre Klaus. J'ai une armée de sorcières hautement entraînées qui ont embrassé le côté obscur, elles ont des ordres spécifiques si je cesse de respirer et toutes les routes mènent à un nom.

- Quel est votre problème avec Marcel ? demanda sérieusement Klaus, tenant à garder une prise sur la fille.

Mais elle était insaisissable et évasive.

- Je l'ai aidé avec quelques sorts, j'ai fait quelques bagues de jours, et ensuite, quand il a eu la ville à ses pieds, il m'a envoyés en exil. J'attends ce moment depuis très longtemps, Klaus.

- Tout cela est très vague je ne sais même pas comment je pourrai en venir à vous utiliser contre lui.

- Je ne peux pas y arriver seule, mais vous non plus, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Marcel possède cette ville, il a appris aux humains à détourner les yeux et à ignorer les vampires qui se nourrissent dans tous les coins. Ils ont appris à regarder ailleurs quand il y a des fêtes dans le sang et que de nombreuses filles sont utilisées comme nourriture et distraction pour ceux qui marchent la nuit. Ils ont grandi en s'habituant à ignorer ceux qui disparaissent sans laisser de trace quand tout le monde sait qui est responsable, c'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Marcel a la main mise sur les plus hauts rangs de cette ville et il garde les sorcières avec une toute petite laisse. Cette ville a été construite sur la magie l'air de la Nouvelle Orléans était autrefois rempli de surnaturel mais maintenant il est seulement rempli de sang. Il est temps que nous changions ça et que nous reprenions ce qui était autrefois à nous.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je serai mieux que Marcel ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais ma sorcière avait raison, il y a du changement dans l'air et une guerre se prépare lentement, comme une parfaite tempête. Quand elle atteindra la Nouvelle Orléans, je veux être du côté des gagnants je suis assez intelligente pour m'allier au vampire qui lie les autres et pas à celui qui est lié.

- Et si je finis par tuer tout le monde quand la poussière retombe ?

Leah ne répondit pas elle tourna le dos à Klaus et montra du doigt le tas de cendres en sortant.

- Le train a déjà quitté la gare, Klaus. Mes sorcières ont pris l'un des hommes de Marcel… Il viendra bientôt pour lui, reprit-elle en souriant doucement à Klaus.

Klaus resta immobile et plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne faisait pas le moins du monde confiance à la sorcière mielleuse mais elle était folle, et ça pouvait en fait être ce dont il avait besoin pour remporter son duel contre Marcel.

* * *

Caroline fit un dernier trajet jusqu'à la voiture et revint à la chambre avec son humeur morose. Elle passa devant deux filles qui riaient, heureuses et excitées par l'emménagement. Elles essayaient de transporter un énorme pouf et elles s'écroulaient de rire chaque fois qu'elles devaient être fortes. Cette stupide image fit encore davantage grimacer Caroline : elle était censée transporter les affaires de Bonnie et afficher sa force de vampire.

Caroline ferma la porte de sa nouvelle chambre, seulement occupée par ses cartons. Elle regarda les trois lits, essayant d'en choisir un, et combattit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle choisit le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et commença à déballer ses affaires. Avec chaque objet qu'elle récupérait les larmes se rapprochaient, et le temps qu'elle entame le second carton, elle pleurait, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

C'était un cauchemar. Caroline s'assit sur son lit en parcourant des yeux l'énorme chambre, le son de ses reniflements résonnant lourdement entre les quatre murs solitaires qui l'entouraient. Elle entendit le son de son téléphone qui vibrait et prit l'appel sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était dans un état pitoyable.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

Il y eut un silence si profond que ça la fit encore plus pleurer et elle se couvrit le visage.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi…

_- Tu as tenu en tout cinq heures loin de la petite ville ennuyeuse, je suis fier de toi, Caroline._

Son attitude moqueuse ne fit qu'augmenter ses larmes.

- Plaisante tant que tu veux, d'accord ? Je suis là, au milieu d'une gigantesque chambre, toute seule. Je ne suis jamais partie de chez moi et maintenant je dois le faire toute seule parce que tout le monde m'a laissée tomber, fit-elle en essuyant les larmes de son visage. En ce moment, je suis prête à enlever ma bague de jour et aller au soleil parce que tout est tellement différent de ce que j'avais prévu et quelque chose ne va pas avec Bonnie mais personne ne me prend au sérieux et personne ne semble comprendre à quel point elle est importante pour moi.

_- Tu as tué douze sorcières pour la sauver je crois que je sais à quel point Bonnie est importante pour toi, Caroline._

Sa voix était pleine d'une sollicitude que Caroline ne pouvait pas gérer en ce moment et elle ferma les yeux en le maudissant.

_- Et la mort par le soleil est vraiment atroce, je te recommanderais un pieu en plein cœur, ça fait moins mal, mon ange._

Caroline rit. Elle haïssait le fait qu'il la fasse rire avec ce sujet parmi tous les sujets possibles, mais les larmes étaient sous contrôle pour le moment.

- Je croyais vraiment que mon aventure à la fac allait démarrer d'une manière beaucoup plus gaie, et d'une certaine manière, palpitante.

_- Va à la porte, amour…_

Caroline arrêta de respirer, littéralement.

- Pourquoi ?

_- Je me doutais que les pitoyables gens que tu appelles tes amis te laisseraient tomber une fois de plus donc j'ai pris sur moi de te trouver un peu de compagnie._

Caroline tremblait quand elle atteignit la porte.

- Est-ce que tu vas être de l'autre côté de cette porte ? murmura-t-elle.

_- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voudrais ?_

Caroline n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre et elle pouvait entendre le souffle de Klaus suspendu à ses prochains mots.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle honnêtement.

_- Ouvre la porte, mon ange_, dit-il gentiment.

Caroline posa sa tête contre la porte un instant, soudainement prise de vertige. Ne voulant pourtant pas trop y penser, elle l'ouvrit vite et se retrouva étonnamment déçue : il n'y avait personne à la porte.

- C'est une blague ? lança-t-elle en regardant fixement le hall vide.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, il y eut un bruit aux pieds de Caroline. Elle baissa les yeux, le souffle coupé : le plus mignon et le plus adorable des chiots était à ses pieds dans un petit panier.

- Tu m'as trouvé un chiot ? cria-t-elle comme une petite fille le jour de Noël en attrapant le minuscule Maltais blanc.

_- J'ai pensé qu'il était temps que tu commences à travailler tes techniques de torture._

Caroline rit tandis que le petit chien mordait malicieusement son doigt avec ses minuscules dents. Elle secoua la tête, bouleversée.

- Oui, je vais être très méchante avec lui.

Aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer combien son geste signifiait pour elle.

_- Dans l'espoir que ça repousse le suicide avec un don pour le mélodramatique, je te dis au revoir maintenant, j'ai une ville à récupérer._

- Klaus…

Elle l'empêcha de raccrocher et pendant qu'elle caressait le doux pelage blanc qui recouvrait les magnifiques yeux noirs de son nouveau chiot, elle parla doucement.

- Merci… Pour les appels durant l'été et la chambre… et pour le plus adorable cadeau que j'aie jamais eu. Pour… tout ce que tu as fait sans rien demander en retour.

Elle lui faisait savoir quel énorme progrès c'était.

_- J'espère vraiment que tu vas arrêter d'être têtue et que tu viendras visiter la Nouvelle Orléans. Nous avons une conversation en suspens depuis un bon moment déjà._

Caroline s'agenouilla, libérant le chiot. Il était une pile sur pattes et commença à courir à travers le nouvel espace qu'il avait à découvrir.

- Klaus, je sais déjà que tu es amoureux de moi et que tu as cette idée étrange que je viendrai te chercher quand j'en aurai fini avec mes 2000 futurs petits amis, le taquina-t-elle ouvertement pendant que le chiot revenait vers elle en sautant pour attraper ses doigts qu'elle maintenait en hauteur pour lui.

Elle pouvait imaginer Klaus en train de sourire, ou peut-être était-il sur le point de rougir maladroitement, ce qui la fit sourire.

_- Je suis heureux d'avoir un nombre sur lequel me baser_, la surprit-il d'une voix suffisante.

- Donc je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais avoir à me dire en personne.

Elle joua avec le petit chiot qui aboyait maintenant adorablement en agitant sa toute petite queue.

Le souffle de Klaus devint plus sérieux.

_- Dès que j'aurai réglé quelques détails de mon côté, nous aurons cette conversation._

- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça Caroline, stricte.

Ça avait sûrement fait sourire Klaus, mais elle semblait également entièrement revenue à la normalité.

_- Vas-y doucement avec le nouveau venu, essaye de ne pas l'habiller tout en rose._

Elle rit en raccrochant. Toute la culpabilité du monde ne saurait effacer la façon dont elle se sentait mieux grâce à lui.

Le chiot réussit à renverser un carton par terre et attrapa son ours en peluche avidement.

- Klausy, pas le nounours ! s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

**Bande sonore :**

Gasoline –_ Audioslave_

Holding on and letting go –_ Ross Copperman_

Beautiful –_ Mariah Carey ft. Miguel_


End file.
